


Anesthesia

by FriendlyNeighbourhoodWriter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anesthesia, Based on a YT vid, Confessions, Crack, Cute, Drugged Confessions, Fluff, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Human AU, M/M, rk1k - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighbourhoodWriter/pseuds/FriendlyNeighbourhoodWriter
Summary: When Markus needs his wisdom teeth removed, Hank is the only one that can drive him there. While on anesthesia, Markus rambles a bit. Hank doesn't mind.(Very short one-shot I wrote because youtube recommended avideoto me)
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Markus
Comments: 11
Kudos: 138





	Anesthesia

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, but I hope ya'll like it :)

“I mean, I wouldn't mine to- to...” 

Hank hums in response to another string of words that come out of Markus’ mouth. He has been mumbling nonsense for the past few minutes, nothing worth responding to. Yet, Hank can't resist. 

"To what?” 

Markus frowns, his half-lidded eyes not opening. “...I don't know.” 

Hank has to chuckle at the state of the man in front of him. Ever since he met Markus, the kid has always been on top of his game, where it about clothing or speech, or whatever, Markus always looked like he had a photo shoot in a few minutes, never a hair out of place. 

Now, however, he is completely out of it. He is laying down, his head tilted back as his mouth is slightly opened, some tissue sticking out between his lips. He hasn't opened his eyes, which is a good thing, Hank thinks. Now he can't see the camera pointing at his face. Markus had begged him not to film him on anesthesia, but Connor has begged him to do the opposite, and well, Hank is more than happy to do his son a favor. 

“You know,” Markus starts again, words barely audible. “I am really glad that you came with me.” 

Hank smiles. “Of course, kid.” 

Since Connor’s in Hawaii at the moment, which happens to be Markus’ home state as well, and Carl isn't in any state to drive anyone home, Markus had asked Hank to take him to get his wisdom teeth removed, and Hank was more than happy to help. After all, Markus and Connor have been dating for a good three years now, so the kid’s practically family. 

Which is how Hank finds himself sitting beside his oldest son's drugged boyfriend, filming him while waiting to go home. He has to say he's a bit disappointed; Markus hasn't said anything worthwhile yet. He was hoping to get some good shit to show to Connor. 

As on cue, Markus mumbles something again, and Hank has to ask him to repeat it. 

“Your son,” Markus says. “I love him so much.” 

Hank can't stop his laughter as he responds. “That's good, that's nice of ya.” 

“You have no idea, he is-” Markus continues as he lazily smiles. “He is the biggest blessing in my entire life. I love him.” 

“Well-” Hank tries to respond through his laugher, but Markus seems to finally start talking. 

“I know I'm only 24 but...” He pauses for a moment, tilting his head back. He looks like he's just talking to the air, and Hank tries his hardest to not laugh out loud again. “Honestly... like I really could see myself marrying him.” 

Okay, there's no way Connor is getting married yet, the kid is only 21, but Markus’ drugged rambling is too funny to start worrying about that. It's good to know Markus feels that deeply about Connor. Saves Hank the trouble of having to hide his body if he hurts his son. 

“He can shoot a gun, he can- do all these amazing things that- I just love him with all my heart.” Markus frowns again, but doesn't stop talking. “And, I know that you're his dad so that's kinda weird...” 

“Yeah,” Hank agrees, still laughing. “Well..” 

“Like hearing that from me.” Markus starts to look bothered now, so Hank is quick to reassure him. 

“Yeah, it's not a problem. We love you too, Markus.” He isn't one for sappy conversations and shit, but Markus is drugged and pouring his heart out, so Hank can make an exception this once. He just has to make sure Caleb won't get his hands on the video, otherwise he'll never live it down. 

“I-I just really want you guys to love me, too.” Markus whines, the tissue between his lips nearly falling out. 

“We do, we- 

“Swear?” 

“Yeah, I swear,” It's getting harder to not let the laughter in his voice, but Hank is managing. “We do love you, too.” 

Markus whines something else, his eyelids twitching as he speaks, but his mumbling is hard to understand, so Hank has to ask him to repeat again. 

“Do I annoy you?” 

“Oh yes, you do.” Okay, maybe that came out a little too quickly, but Markus laughs, so it seems alright. 

“I kno- I annoy _everyone_.” 

Hank shakes his head. “Well, you're not as bad as Connor, and it's in a good way.” 

“I- if you ever see Connor ever again,” Well, that got dramatic all of a sudden. Hank chuckles as Markus continues. “Please just let him know that I love him so much.” 

“Okay,” Hank agrees. “He's in Hawaii right now with his class.” 

“Ohhh,” Markus whines as he tilts his head back. “He's probably on the beach, wearing those, great freaking, swimwear, and all the guys are gonna be looking at him.” 

The genuine worry on Markus’ face makes that comment slightly less awkward for Hank, and he laughs it off. “But is he gonna love another Hawaiian? No way, only Markus.” 

“I'm the only Hawaiian he will ever love.” Markus’ voice gets louder, almost overshadowing the soft beeping from the machinery in the room as he makes his declaration to the world. Or... to the dentist’s office. 

“That you are.” 

Markus smiles again, the worry melting off his face as he sighs. “I just really love him. And I love you guys, too.” 

Hank shakes his head once more. “I know, Markus.” 

The bed shakes as Markus move to say something else, but suddenly the door opens, and the dentist steps in, so Hank turns off the camera and puts his phone away, spinning his chair to face the man. 

“Mr. Anderson,” The dentist greets him. “We're all done, you can take him home now.” 

“Great, thanks,” Hank huffs as he stands. “Hear that, Markus? Let's take you home.” 

“Ugh,” Markus groans. “Connor isn't home.” 

“No, he isn't,” Hank agrees as he takes the young man’s arm, lifting him into a sitting position. “But I'll let you call him in the car, alright?” 

Markus considers this for a moment as the dentist starts to clean up around them, but then he nods. “Okay, because I love you.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Hank helps him stand, and only let's go when he's sure Markus isn't gonna fall again. “Let's stop this sappy stuff now, alright?” 

Markus whines something again, but Hank's too busy steering him out of the room to understand. No need for the dentist to hear his love confessions. He thanks the man and guides a drugged Markus through the building, his amusement staying with him the entire time. 

After he pushes Markus in the backseat of his car and has taken place behind the wheel, Hank takes his phone out again to review the video he just recorded. Thankfully, Markus is too obsessed with his own phone to notice, and Hank can't help but chuckle as he re-watches the events from the dentists' room. 

Despite the hilarious tone of the video, Hank can't help but be grateful for it. When Connor first told him about his relationship with Markus, Hank wasn't the happiest about it. Not even because he was the first of his three sons to start dating, but because he decided to date someone that was three years older than him. And sure, now it doesn’t seem like such a big difference anymore, but Con was eighteen at the time, and it didn't take Hank's detective skills to realize they were dating before that. 

And sure, it fucking sucked that his son felt like he had to hide things from Hank, but he can't say he blames him that much. If he'd found out his seventeen-year-old son was dating someone over twenty, he'd probably would've had a word with Markus. 

But, as it turned out, Connor knew exactly what he was doing, and Hank is glad about it. Looking at the drugged Markus in the back of his seat he can't feel anything else than fondness for the other kid. He wasn't lying when he said he loved him too, Markus is just as much a part of their family as anyone else. 

That being said, it won’t stop Hank from embarrassing him. He looks at his phone, grinning as he pulls up Connor and selects the video. Yeah, Markus isn't gonna be too happy when he sobers up again. 

He presses _send_ , and starts the car, driving them back home. 

**Message received**

**Message seen**

**...Connor is typing**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed this, would love to talk about the boys <3 Take care!
> 
> (Pssst... I also have more RK1K on this account... check it out! :D)


End file.
